The 5-HT3 antagonist, ondansetron, has been shown to attenuate a number of effects produced by ethanol, such as decreasing consumption in humans and blocking the stimulus effects in lab animals. We propose to evaluate effects of ondansentron on the subjective, psychomotor and memory effects of ethanol in normal social drinkers. The results might be useful in identifying a drug for the treatment of alcohol abuse.